Little Goddess
by devisun7
Summary: Gabriel happens on a young girl who's mother has been murdered. Can he keep the child safe until her Aunt and Uncle arrives to claim her?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER  
I do not own the characters of Witchblade. They are the sole properties of their creators and distributors.   
  
This story first formed after watching the episode with Bola. The look Gabriel gave the young girl as Sara was leaving to go to the store just struck me. I wondered, how would Gabriel Bowman react to suddenly being responsible for a child.  
  
  
DIANNA THE HUNTRESS APPEARS  
  
Gabriel Bowman sat silently on the park bench just watching the world go by. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to sit and not think for just a short period of time. He wanted nothing to invade his mind but the calmness of nothingness.   
  
For a while it worked. For a while his mind was blank, his thoughts gone. It didn't last however. From the corner of his eye he spied several women jogging. He turned his head slightly and watched them come closer, wondering how Sara would look in one of the more revealing jogging outfits. As quickly as that thought entered, it was replaced by the words of Ian Nottingham. Something about unrequited love. He shook his head as the words invaded and echoed through his mind.   
  
"Stop it Bowman." He growled to himself and smiled politely to the women as they passed him by. "You'll only get pissed off." Suddenly he saw a squirrel scurrying here and there as thought it was looking, trying to remember where it had hidden it's prizes. He found himself smiling at its antics, thoughts of Sara and Nottingham completely gone. He could imagine there was a Mrs. Squirrel somewhere waiting for dinner to be brought home and that this Mr. Squirrel wasn't about to go back empty handed.   
  
Abruptly sounds of movement behind him in the brushes caught his attention. He remained still but concentrated on the rustling. His skin began to prickle, as he was sure he was being watched. Sudden visions of the dark assassin filled his mind, thoughts of being attacked and killed by the one that he was sure was jealous of his relationship with the homicide detective.   
  
As he slowly stood and turned, ready to face whatever horrors would possibly be awaiting him at the hands of Nottingham, a small sneeze came out of the bushes.   
  
"Bless you." He said quietly without thinking.   
  
"Thank you." The voice belonged to a small child, not the phantom he had expected.   
  
"Its not spying if I know you there now." He grinned at the thought of some child playing a trick on him. "You can come out now."  
  
"Can't. Mommy says I can't talk to strangers." The voice almost whispered and then sneezed again. "Dang it."  
  
"Bless you again." Gabriel peered through the leaves and brush but still did not see anyone. "How bout you just let me see you. That way I know your not a monster ready to eat me up."  
  
"I'm not a monster silly." Suddenly a small dirty face looked over the bushes. "Monsters aren't real. Mommy told me that too."   
  
"You're Mommy's a smart woman." Gabriel grinned and tried to guess if he was talking to a small girl or boy. "So if your Mommy said not to talk to stranger, then we have a problem."  
  
"Wrong again. There ain't no such thing as problems." Finally the child took a step forward and Gabriel could see he was talking to a little girl of about six or seven. "Problems are too hard to solve. Situations just need a bit of thought."   
  
"Okay." Gabriel thought as he wondered where this mysterious Mommy was and why this little girl was out on her own. "How bout I start by introducing myself. Then we won't be strangers anymore." He waited and when he saw a slight nod from the girl, he continued. "My name is Gabriel." He crouched to her level but didn't make any moves toward her. 'What's your name?"  
  
"Dianna." She smiled and put her hands on her small hips. "Just like the huntress."  
  
"Well, Dianna the huntress. It is a pleasure to meet you." He winked softly in her direction. Suddenly his smile disappeared as the child began coughing hard. "Whoa now, are you all right honey?"  
  
"Just a cold. I'll be okay." She took a deep, shuddering breath, suddenly looking fragile and pale.   
  
"Well just in case, why don't you take me to your Mommy so she knows your okay. I'm sure she's worried about you." He watched as the tiny brave huntress' eyes began to fill with tears and her lip quivered. "What's the matter honey?" He asked suddenly feeling concern for the small girl. "Where's your Mommy Dianna?"  
  
"I think something's really wrong with Mommy." Suddenly she rushed to him and flung her tiny arms around his neck, threatening to knock him off balance. "I'm scared Mr. Gabriel. I think something is bad wrong with Mommy, she won't wake up."  
  
"Its all right honey." Awkwardly Gabriel returned the hug and tried to stand with the girl in his arms. "I'll go with you and we can check on your Mommy. Okay?"   
  
"I'm scared she won't wake up ever again." Dianna had begun to cry so hard she was coughing deeply. "I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Come on, don't cry Dianna. You'll get sicker." Isn't that what his own mother had always told him? Gabriel held the child tighter until the sobs softened. "Show me where your Mommy is and I'll try to help her."   
  
  
  
  
Dianna's mother had been named Lilith. The second he had seen the woman, he had pulled Dianna closer too himself and called the one person he could think of, Sara Pezzini. Now, he stood holding the small girl as the activities around her mother's body increased. Several other homeless women approached him to make sure Dianna was all right and that she was in safe hands. Gabriel spoke softly with each one, reassuring them that he was not going to hurt the child. Satisfied, they would walk away mumbling something about the "other man" that would so often visit the now deceased.  
  
"How ya doing kiddo." Gabriel whispered to the child in his arms, looking into the tear streaked dirty face.   
  
"I'm scared Gabriel." She shuddered in his arms. "Can I go home with you till Aunt Lydia and Uncle Rafe comes and gets me?"  
  
"I don't know Princess." He suddenly wanted nothing more than to take this small bundle to his home and make sure nothing else horrible ever happened to her. "We'll see what we can do about that. Maybe my friend can help us out here."   
  
"That pretty lady with the bracelet?" She pulled back and looked into his brow eyes. "I like her. She is like the Lady of Justice."  
  
"Lady of Justice?" Gabriel smiled at the words. "Yeah, I guess in a way she is that."  
  
"Gabriel." As if on cue, Sara moved gracefully to them, a frown on her face. "Gabriel, we need to talk."  
  
"Okay." Feeling a sense of foreboding, Gabriel stared at Sara hard and put Dianna down. "Honey, why don't you get some of your things together while Sara and I talk a few minutes."  
  
"Sure." The little girl took a deep breath and sighed. "They won't let you keep me, you know. They just won't." Both adults watched the little girl slowly move away to the clutter of boxes and bags a few feet away dejectedly.   
  
"What is it Sara." Gabriel crossed his arms and waited for the words he didn't want to hear.   
  
"She's right. There's a Social Worker over there that has come to take Dianna to a temporary foster home, just until her Aunt and Uncle can be found." Sara sounded sad and angry. "I tried to get her to let you take care of her since you already have the girls trust, but they won't hear of it."   
  
"Okay." Gabriel fought the rage in his voice. "So I am just supposed to hand her over to a stranger and hope she is safe?"  
  
"Gabriel, you're a stranger." Sara soothed. "Sweetie, they don't understand why a single man of your age would want to take on a child."   
  
"Yeah well," Gabriel could imagine their thoughts and imaginations. "I guess I can understand but damn it Sara, she trusts me. She needs someone she can trust right now."  
  
"I know." Sara looked suspiciously at the woman nearing them. "I'm going to do everything I can to get Dianna back to you if it looks like it will take a while to find her family." Gabriel simply rolled his eyes in irritation. "Gabriel that is a promise."  
  
"You'll do what you can Sara, but I don't know if it will be enough. I have a very bad feeling about this whole situation." Gabriel stood taller as the woman finally arrived.   
  
"Mr. Bowman." The small Hispanic woman extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Gabriel shook her hand softly. "I think what you did was commendable, but…"  
  
"I know Ms…"  
  
"Lopez." She smiled brightly as she looked toward Dianna who was carefully packing her things.   
  
"Ms Lopez, is this really necessary? Dianna has just lost her mother. Is there any way you can get her into my custody until her family arrives? She seems to trust me and…"  
  
"Mr. Bowman. I can understand your concern but you must realize my department's concern is what is best for the child. We just don't feel that she would be…"  
  
"Safe with me?" Gabriel could feel the rage beginning to surface and fought it down. "Was she safe out here? Ms Lopes, I live in a very safe loft. It's warm, I can make sure she has enough to eat and I can take care of that cold she has."  
  
"But you are a single man. What would people think?" She shook her head. 'No Mr. Bowman, we can't have Dianna staying with you. It just wouldn't be right."  
  
"Ms Lopez." Sara touched Gabriel's arm softly and felt the coiled anger in his muscles. "I can vouch for Gabriel. I have known him for a very long time and I am sure…"  
  
"Detective, it's not going to happen." Ms Lopez stared hard. "Now, just say your goodbyes to the child so I can get her to a warm safe place." She crossed her arms, signaling the conversation was at an end.   
  
"Dianna." Gabriel fought to keep his voice even. "Come here Princess." He crouched low as the child neared. "Dianna, you have to go with Ms Lopez here. I'm sorry." He straightened the small shabby coat the child wore. "Do me a favor and be brave. I'm sure it won't be long before your Aunt Lydia will be here to get you." He wiped a tear from the cool cheek. "You think you can do that?"  
  
"I'll try Gabriel, but it won't be easy." She looked first at Gabriel with tears flooding her eyes, then at Ms Lopez with suspicion. "I'm supposed to stay with you." She said with assurance. "I don't know why She didn't let anyone else know."  
  
"Who baby?" Gabriel put a hat on her head and buttoned the coat. "Who told you that you were supposed to stay with me?"  
  
"Doesn't matter now." She turned and reluctantly held Ms Lopez's hand. "Come on. I don't want to make Gabriel cry." They had only walked a few feet when Dianna suddenly broke away from the woman and ran toward a large pile of trash.   
  
"Dianna! What are you doing?" Gabriel felt concern as he saw her scurry under some boxes and breathed a deep sigh of relief as she suddenly reappeared with something in her hands.   
  
"I forgot something Ms Lopez." She called to the stunned Social Worker. "Just a minute. Let me give this to Gabriel." She ran to him and waited till he was bent over again. "Here." She pushed a thick black leather book toward him. "This was Mommy's. You have to keep it safe and don't let anyone else read it. Just you. Promise Gabriel." She waited for Gabriel to nod. He reached out and hugged her tightly. 'Don't cry Gabriel. I'll be just fine. Just don't let anything happen to Mommy's book."   
  
"I won't Princess. I'll keep it safe until I see you again." He felt Sara's arm around his shoulder as he watched in growing sadness, the little girl being led away. "I will see you again Dianna." Turning he looked deep into Sara's eyes, then allowed her to hold him as he cried softly as he felt his heart shatter into thousands of pieces.   
  
  
  
He hadn't meant to kill the woman. He only wanted to scare her into submission, to allow him to have the girl. Now, watching the extreme activity all he could do was think if he had left anything behind that might lead to him.   
  
His anger played just under the surface of his gray eyes as he watched the small girl began to be led away by the woman, but grew intensely as he saw the girl break away and the book being taken from it's hiding place and given to the man. He should not only have possession of the child, but of the book.   
  
Swearing under his breath, he memorized the face of the man, then pulling his dark coat tighter, began to disappear into the crowd and away from the area. 


	2. Fairies and Unicorns Guard Your Dreams

Part Two.   
  
Gabriel stared, unseeing at the packing slips before him. He tried to focus on business but found that his thoughts kept returning to the sad, dirty face of the little girl that had captured his heart just three days earlier. It seemed no matter what he did, he wondered if Dianna was doing well. As Sara had held him that cold morning, she had sworn that she would try to find a way to get Dianna back to him. He knew that she would but he also knew that society frowned on young single men having a child live with them.   
  
Tossing the papers aside, he stood and stretched. Looking around the shop he decided that it might be time to try to sleep, although he knew when he closed his eyes, the tear stained face of Dianna would invade his dreams. He was about to make his way to the bedroom when a loud rapping came from the door. Looking at it suspiciously then at his watch, he took a deep breath and peered through the peephole.   
  
"Sara?" He opened the door quickly and ushered the detective in. "What in the world are you doing here this time of night? Is everything all right?" He wanted to ask if something had happened to Dianna but couldn't find the courage.   
  
"Nothing's wrong Gabriel." She took a deep breath and looked uncomfortable. "Just thought I would drop in and give you the latest."  
  
"You found her family?" His hopes soared. If Dianna couldn't be with him, he wanted nothing more than the girl to be with her family.   
  
"Yes and no." She saw Gabriel's confused look. "I found someone who knows where they are, but getting a message to them might not be that easy. They are running some kind of retreat and can't get calls for about five more days." She looked over his shoulder. "Got any coffee?" He nodded and proceeded to pour two cups, offering her one. "Thanks." She took a slow sip and sat down, waiting for him to do the same. "I've also been talking to some people I know with Child Services…"   
  
"It doesn't look good does it?" He felt disappointment seep into his entire body. "Damn, it's not fair."  
  
"I know it isn't Gabriel." She tried to find the right words to say to her friend. "I'm so sorry that I…" Another knock echoed through the room. "You expecting someone?"  
  
"No." Confused, Gabriel sat the cup down carefully and made his way to the door to see who was there. Stepping back he practically glared at Sara. "Ms Lopez." Swinging the door opened fast he growled. "What the hell are you doing here?"   
  
"Mr. Bowman…I…."Gabriel saw tears in her eyes as she stammered. "I…"  
  
"GABRIEL!" Before the woman could say anything else, a bundle jumped from behind her and into his arms. "GABRIEL!"  
  
"Princess what are you doing here?" He scooped up the child in his arms and hugged her tightly. As she cried out in pain, Gabriel softened his hold and looked into the small face. "Did I hurt you baby?"  
  
"Gabriel wait a minute." Sara walked to them and carefully lifted the child's shirt revealing welts running up and down the small of her back. "Put her down Gabriel."   
  
"That's what I wanted to ta…" Ms Lopez started but was cut off my Gabriel's glare.  
  
"Dianna, why don't you let Sara take you into the bedroom and get you something to sleep in. I have some great shirts that I think would fit you just fine." He pushed the child toward Sara carefully. "Would you mind? They are in the dresser next to the bathroom, second drawer. I think Ms. Lopez and I need to talk alone for a few minutes."  
  
"Sure." Sara took Dianna's hand and headed out of the room, carefully closing the bedroom door behind her so that Gabriel could speak freely.   
  
"So, you want to tell me what happened to her? Why the hell does she have those marks on her?" Gabriel's eyes flashed the rage his heart felt. "All she wanted was a safe place to stay until her Aunt could come and get her. I could have given her that. She's just a little girl!"   
  
"I know that Mr. Bowman." Ms. Lopez shouted then composed herself, tears still standing in her eyes. Taking a deep breath she continued. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I was taking her to a nice Christian…"  
  
"Ms. Lopez, did you bother to find out anything about that child? Did you bother to ask what that book was she was so bound and determined to give me for safe keeping?" He saw the confusion in the woman's face. "It was her mother's Book of Shadows. Do you know what that means?" Ms Lopez shook her head slowly. "That means her mother was NOT a Christian."  
  
"But they are good people Mr. Bowman."   
  
"I'm sure they are." He suddenly realized he must look like a raving lunatic to the woman and forced himself to calm before he continued. "Look, I know that you try to screen all your foster parents. But something went wrong this time." She nodded and seemed to relax. "I am not here to pass judgment on anyone."  
  
"Will you still care for her Mr. Bowman?" She pleaded as she stared into his eyes. "It's so late and I couldn't think of anyone else."  
  
"Ms Lopez. I wanted to take her to begin with, to take care of her and keep her safe. What she went through was horrible. I haven't changed my mind, but I will be damned if tomorrow you suddenly show up here and take her away from me again. She will remain in my care until her Aunt can be found, which my friend Sara says might be five days or more."  
  
"Your friend has found them?" She looked at Gabriel suspiciously. "How?"  
  
"Sara has her connections, and I don't ask about them, but if she says she found them, then you can rest assured that she has." Gabriel crossed his arms and looked down for a moment. "I'm sorry that I was so rough when you came through my door." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card, writing something on the back before offering it to the social worker. 'Look here is every number you can possibly reach me at. The one on the back is my personal cell number. Call me night or day. You'll see that Dianna is safe and very happy."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Bowman." She took the card and placed it in her purse. "Here are her things. I stopped by the office and picked up a couple of suitcases for them." She gave Gabriel the two bulging cases and started to turn. "Gabriel?" She looked back at him. "I am so sorry that happened." She hesitated a moment longer. "I'll keep in contact in case you need anything."   
  
"Thank you Ms. Lopez." He waited till the woman was out of sight before closing and locking the heavy door. Leaning against its coolness, he ran a shaky hand through his hair and let out a deep shuddering sigh, staring at the closed bedroom door.   
  
Finally he moved to it and silently opened it, stealing glances of Sara and Dianna on the bed. Either Sara or Dianna had found the most obnoxiously bright tie-dyed shirt in his collection. As he surveyed the way the material swallowed the young child, he wondered just what in the world he had been thinking when he purchased it.  
  
"Miss Sara?" Dianna fingered the bracelet on Sara's wrist. "Why do you think that man killed Mommy?"   
  
"I don't know honey." Sara felt the question hit her hard. "I guess sometimes people are just evil and hurt others because of it."  
  
"I think I know." Her small fingers circled the red stone carefully. "I think I know why he killed her and it was all my fault."  
  
"Why in the world would you think that?" Gabriel couldn't help but feel the same shock that Sara apparently did.   
  
"Cuz he wanted me to come and live with him and Mommy wouldn't let him." Her words were delivered innocently as only a child could do. "He told her if I came and lived with him, he would buy Mommy a big house and give her lots of money. Mommy got really mad at him and told him to go away." She sighed and leaned into Sara's shoulder. "When he came back he kept hitting Mommy and screaming at her to tell him where I was and where the book was."  
  
"The book?" Sara glanced up at Gabriel. "You mean the one you gave to Gabriel?"  
  
"Yeah." This was all that Dianna said. Suddenly she changed the subject. "Are you the Lady of Justice Miss Sara?"  
  
"The Lady of…" Sara didn't have a chance to finish her sentence.   
  
"You are way to full of questions tonight young lady." Gabriel suddenly came in grinning. "Guess what? Ms Lopez says you can stay with me until Aunt Lydia gets here."   
  
"Really?" She looked at him questioningly, almost afraid to believe his words. "I can stay?"  
  
"Really." He turned the sheets down and patted the pillow for her to lie on. "Come on, we can talk about it tomorrow, you are way too young to be nocturnal."   
  
"Why would I want to be a knock turtle?" She yawned and looked at Sara. "I don't even know what a knock turtle is?"  
  
"Not a knock turtle," Gabriel started to explain, "nocturnal…it means…"  
  
"Gabriel, don't you think that can wait till in the morning?" Sara pointed to Dianna who was yawning again and almost asleep.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it can." The warmth in Gabriel's smile filled Sara with joy. "Goodnight Princess." He bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Don't let the bed bugs bite." He and Sara started for the door softly as the child began to nod off.   
  
"Fairies and Unicorns guard your dreams Gabriel." Came a sleepy reply from the bed, which brought an even bigger smile to Gabriel.   
  
Careful not to make any noise, he closed the door behind them and walked to the two suitcases. Opening them he began rummaging through the items and suddenly looked up at Sara confused.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sara asked softly. "Do you have everything you need for her? Do I need to get anything?"  
  
"That's it. I just realized I don't know what a little girl needs?" His face was sincere but comical.   
  
"Well just the usual suspects. Comb? Toothbrush, underwear, clothes," as she named each item he raised it high, "tampons." Suddenly he looked up at Sara horrified.  
  
"At seven?" His voice cracked.   
  
"I'm kidding Gabriel." She laughed as he blushed. "Really, looks like you have the necessities. How about food? Can I get you anything?"   
  
"Nope, I'm good. Got milk, bread, cereal, the good sugary stuff." His grin had returned.   
  
"What am I not surprised."   
  
"Got a lot of things we can eat and we can always go out." He stood finally and hugged Sara tightly. "Thanks for coming by and thanks for all the help."   
  
"Anytime Gabriel." She headed for the door to leave. "Just keep that kid safe. I've put in a lot of good words for you. Don't make a liar out of me."   
  
"Wouldn't think about it." He opened the door and waited for her to exit. "Hey Sara?" She turned toward him with a smile. "Fairies and Unicorns guard your sleep." She nodded and turned to walk away. Gabriel waited until she was gone before he closed and relocked and bolted the door. On his way back to the bedroom, he picked up the book Dianna had given him. Quietly he entered the room and made sure that the girl was sleeping deeply before moving to a chair across the room. There he sat and turned on the small lamp and began to read the flowing words of the now dead woman. 


	3. Dreaming with the Child of Light

DREAMING WITH THE CHILD OF LIGHT  
  
"Gabriel." He heard his name being whispered softly and playfully. "Gabriel wake up, we have to go see her. She's waiting for us." Slowly he opened his eyes, only to see Dianna's small face mere inches from his own. "Wake up sleepyhead." She giggled as she rolled off his body and onto soft sweet smelling grass.   
  
"Must be dreaming." He whispered as he sat up and looked at the meadow where he had been laying.   
  
"Of course you're dreaming silly." She giggled as she pulled at his hand, urging him to get up and follow her. "Come on."  
  
As he stood, Gabriel noticed the soft feel of his clothing. Gone were the jeans and stiff shirt he had been wearing when he fell asleep in the chair. Now he was wearing slacks and a button up shirt made of the softest white material he had ever felt.   
  
"Come on Gabriel." Dianna was pulling at him harder. He could see she was dressed in a knee length sleeveless dress that seemed to be the same material and her blonde hair was pulled back loosely and hung in one braid down her back. "She's waiting to meet you Gabriel."  
  
"Who's waiting Princess?" He marveled at the way the grass under his bare feet felt more like silk. "Dianna! Wait up!"  
  
"You have to hurry up slow poke." More laughter filled the air as she began to frolic, filling his mind and heart with pure joy. "Bet you can't keep up with me." She began to skip as she teased. Gabriel found himself beginning to run after the little girl, laughing and teasing back.  
  
As they ran through the grass, Gabriel would catch up with her long enough to scoop her into his arms and tickle her mercilessly. He would then release her only to have her run ahead again. Sometimes she would skip or stop and just look at something. It was these times Gabriel felt his heart grow warm. He wondered if this is what it was like to have children. He made a mental note to ask Sara's partner next time they were together.   
  
Suddenly Dianna stopped and turned to him. Her smile slowly disappeared, as her eyes grew wide with fright.   
  
"Dianna, honey, what's wrong." She didn't answers, and he suddenly realized that she wasn't really looking at him but rather past him. Slowly he turned and looked behind him, feeling shock. "Dianna." He shouted as the blue sky surrounding them began to blacken and become filled with storm clouds. "Baby, you need to run!" He turned as the wind began to pick up. He could feel the hot air pushing against his back as he forced his legs to start moving toward the terrified girl. "I'm coming Princess!" His voice was almost drowned out by the roar and thunder.   
  
"I'm scared Gabriel!" She was reaching out for him as he neared. With one swift movement, he reached around her small body and grabbed her, pulling her close to his body; wrapping his arms tightly. "Don't let go of me Gabriel." He could feel her hot tears against his skin through the shirt.   
  
"I won't let you go baby." He slowed down, trying to decide which way he should go. Everywhere he looked seemed to have changed from beauty and serenity to a place right out of a horror movie.  
  
Gone were the tall full trees with emerald green leaves shading the ground from the warm sun. Gone was the soft silky grass beneath his feet. The sweet air was now replaced with the heavy stench of death and destruction.  
  
As he searched desperately for a way out, he could hear Dianna whispering, crying words into his shoulder. He couldn't make out the words but he knew instinctively that she was asking some higher being for help. Suddenly he remembered a name from Lilith's book. Silently he begged that being for guidance, not for himself but for the child he was now responsible for. As if in answer, a column of light seemed to rise from the scorched and inhospitable ground.  
  
Without hesitating, he began running again. He almost stopped as an inhuman shriek pierced the sound of the storm surrounding him. Feeling fear rise, he again prayed. He asked for the strength to get Dianna to the lighted area. Every time his feet came down, he felt the now jagged rocks cut into the flesh of his soles. He tightened his grip on Dianna, as thorn bushes seemed to appear from nowhere and scratch at his legs and torso.   
  
Through his tears of pain, he could see how near he was getting to the column. Somewhere he found a new surge of energy, helping his now tortured legs to pump a bit faster.  
  
Without warning it happened. Intense, crippling pain exploded from his ankle to his knee, causing him to begin falling. Instinctively he turned his body so that when he hit the hard, unyielding ground, his body would not crush Dianna's. Gabriel just lay there, gasping for the breath that had been knocked out of him. AS he tried to suck in great gulps of air, he craned his neck, trying to see how close they were.   
  
"Run!" He coughed as he fought to breath. "Dianna, get into the light." He felt her weight lift off his chest and watched as she began to run with all her might. "That's it baby, run into the light and wait for me."  
  
"Gabriel hurry up." Her tiny voice call to him over the din. "Come on, get up Gabriel."  
  
"Stay right there Dianna." He shouted as he realized that the child was safe as long as she remained in that circle.  
  
Gabriel tried to get up, as the shriek seemed to get closer. Quickly he discovered that he couldn't put any weight on his injury. He lay back down and watched with sadness, Dianna crying and reaching out for him.   
  
"Don't move Dianna." He cried out to her. "You stay in that light, do you hear me?"  
  
"Gabriel!" She screamed his name as only a terrified child could.   
  
"I said don't move Dianna." He shouted more harshly than he had intended as he sat up and tried to form a plan. As he watched Dianna start to take a step out of the circle, a brightly armored figure appeared and began to comfort the child. "You just keep her there." Gabriel whispered as he suddenly felt another presence. Turning his head slightly, he saw a dark figure moving toward him. Again he tried to get up and again the pain threatened to cause him to pass out. "Wait a minute. This is all just a dream." The shriek that had been following them suddenly laughed, sending chills throughout Gabriel's body. "All I have to do is make myself wake up." Closing his eyes he began to whisper quickly to himself. "Just wake up. It's all a dream. Just a bad dream."  
  
"Not from this dream Mythkeeper." Gabriel jumped as hands gripped his shoulders like a vise. He glanced sideways at the metal gauntlets that held him down, then at the eyes that peered from the ornate helmet.  
  
"Nottingham!" Fear mixed with rage coursed through his entire being.  
  
"Get up!" The command was soft but left no room for argument. Gabriel once again tried to place his weight on his leg but screamed as the pain in his leg increased. "Listen to me, if he catches you, your mind will be his. Do you understand me?" Gabriel nodded as he watched the figure come nearer but at a slower pace. "He will use you against the Child of Light."  
  
"Ian, I can't stand up. I can't walk."  
  
"Then crawl." Nottingham released his grip and stood. "I will stay between you and darkness for as long as I am able."  
  
"But why?" Gabriel asked as he looked at the warrior suspiciously. "You've made it very clear that you don't like me."  
  
"You are a part of the Witchblade's circle." Nottingham's sword and armor seemed to glow from a light within as he spoke. "Because of that alone, I must protect you from harm." He turned his back toward Gabriel and faced the being that was nearing. "Get into the circle anyway you can Mythkeeper. Only there can you break out of this nightmare with the child."  
  
"What about you Ian?"  
  
"Go! Now!" Nottingham didn't look back. "I will keep darkness away as long as I can stand."   
  
Gabriel wanted to ask his question again but decided that Nottingham was right. He had to get to Dianna and get them both out of this nightmarish world. So he turned and began to slowly and painfully crawl, using his one good leg and his arms, all the while whispering pleas to that name from the book.   
  
He didn't have to turn as he neared the lighted sanctuary to know that the battle had begun. He didn't have too, but for a fleeting instant he did. Nottingham was wielding his sword against the dark shape. Each time sword struck sword there was an intense flash of pure white light. For a split second, Gabriel was able to see the face of the being. It had a face and eyes the color of polished steel. Gabriel burned the image of that face into his mind so that he would remember. Then slowly and painfully he continued his journey.   
  
"Let me go!" Gabriel looked up as he heard Dianna scream. The woman in the armor was holding the struggling child tightly. "Gabriel! She won't let me help!"  
  
"It's okay Princess." He smiled and fought off tears. "I'm almost there baby." For Dianna's sake he found one more burst of energy. Pushing hard, his head and torso finally entered the light. He breathed deeply as hands pulled him the rest of the way in.   
  
"Take the child and break the spell." The woman spoke as Gabriel rolled to his back, weak and gasping for air.  
  
"No." He whispered, forcing himself to a standing position carefully. "Not without Ian." He touched Dianna's hair softly as she stood by his side, trying to help him in her own childlike way.   
  
"You must take the Child of Light and wake up from this place." Her words were sharp.  
  
"I said not without Ian." He pointed to the battle in the darkness where Nottingham was beginning to show signs of growing weary.  
  
"I'm not going without Gabriel." Dianna's voice was small but full of authority.  
  
"Give me a weapon and I'll…."  
  
"You can't even stand on your own Keeper of Histories." She laughed sadly.  
  
"My name is Gabriel and I said I will not leave without him." He felt like screaming as he turned to see Ian being hit hard over and over. He knew the warrior would not last much longer.  
  
"He protected you so that you could save the Child. Don't you understand that?" She tried to reason with Gabriel.   
  
"When I know his is safe, then I'll take Dianna and leave."  
  
"Mortals!" The woman threw her hands in the air in disgust. "I expect this kind of behavior from a child but not from…."  
  
"Dianna! No!" Gabriel screamed as the girl bolted from his side and headed toward Ian. Without thinking, Gabriel started after her, crumpling in pain. "Dianna, come back." He yelled through his tears.   
  
"Mortal." The woman spoke sternly. "Go to her." She tossed Gabriel a short sword. "Your injuries are no more." He hesitated as he carefully stood, testing his weight on the leg. 'If she means anything to you, go!"  
  
He didn't wait to be told again. With speed he didn't know he possessed, he soon reached his destination. Dianna was being held by one hand of the dark being. Ian, momentarily shocked at the child's sudden appearance, had been struck hard enough to send him to his knees.  
  
"The woman struggled harder to keep the child from me than you…" It laughed as Gabriel closed his eyes. "You just let her run into my grasp." Gabriel's eyes remained close as the creature spoke, but his hand started to become tighter on the dagger's hilt. "What do you think you are doing? Do you think praying will help you human."  
  
"Let her go." Gabriel spoke evenly as Ian made ready to attack again. "Hold warrior." The command was obeyed instantly. "One more warning Deceiver…" Suddenly Gabriel's eyes opened, glowing from within like shiny new copper pennies. "Release the child or suffer."  
  
"Ah Oh." Dianna whispered as she stopped struggling. She stared at Gabriel's eyes first then looked up at the being that still held her. "You're in big trouble now." He voice was almost a hushed whisper.  
  
"Who are you to command me?" As it spoke, Ian noticed that the grip on Dianna was not as firm. Taking a chance he flung himself forward and grabbed the child, falling to his knees so that his back would protect her small body. "Infidel!" He was about to strike Ian when Gabriel spoke again.  
  
"Who am I?" A soft smile formed on Gabriel's lips. "Only the human that is going to send you back to where you came from." He lifted the sword, which had become elongated and glowed. "To send you back to the hell you belong in."  
  
"Who are you?" The think shrieked as Gabriel held the sword over his head with both hands.   
  
"I am Gabriel, keeper of Myths and Histories." He swung down hard. "Be gone from my sight and the sight of this Child." The blade literally cut the being in half the imbedded itself into the ground. Gabriel blinked, his eyes returning to normal as the ground began to split where the sword had struck. Without thinking he rushed and wrapped himself around Ian who still held Dianna tightly.   
  
  
  
"What?" Gabriel opened his eyes, startled at the dream. He looked on the bed quickly only to see Dianna, sleepily sitting up, staring at him. "Hey Princess." He moved to the bed and sat, pulling Dianna into his arms. "What are you doing awake?"  
  
"I had a bad dream." She snuggled against him as she absently pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" He kissed the top of her head carefully.  
  
"Nah, you were there. You know what happened." She snuggled deeper into his embrace, already going back to sleep. "You done real good. So did that other man." She yawned softly. "Can I meet him?"  
  
"Sure baby." Gabriel cooed softly as once more she fell asleep. He closed his eyes, hoping for the same thing, but instead, images from the dream kept him fully awake and thinking about what he would actually do to protect this precious child. 


	4. Out of the Nightmare

PART FOUR  
  
Ian Nottingham woke from the dream shaken and covered with night sweats. He could still taste the bloodlust of the battle and the sickening feel of defeat as he had shielded the child with his own body and his life.   
  
As he simply stood in the shower on shaky legs, letting the hot water pound away the aches in his body, he realize he was torn between hatred for Gabriel Bowman and a sense of duty to protect the child.   
  
His confusion only intensified as he remember the way Bowman had refused to leave him, how the younger man had put his life and the life of the child in danger by standing next to him against the being in battle. Then Bowman had been able to do what he, a warrior could not, defeat and banish the dark demon that had tried and almost succeeded in claiming the child.   
  
Leaving the shower, Nottingham toweled off and quickly dressed to go out. He had to think, to contemplate the dream and it's meaning. Instinctively he knew whatever differences he and Bowman had at this present time, would have to be put aside and forgotten in order to make sure the girl was safe.  
  
With these thoughts buzzing inside his mind, Nottingham grabbed his coat, gloves and cap and headed out to walk, so that he could think and plan.   
  
  
  
He woke in pain so intense, he was unable to more for a long time. His gray eyes filled with terror and hatred as he recalled his defeat. He had been dangerously mistaken about the abilities of the man who watched over the Child of Light. He had assumed the pale man had been too young and untrained to be of any concern. He would have never believed that he would be defeated at this one's hands, but he was.   
  
And the other, the warrior, he had enjoyed toying with him. He had tested that one's skills and found them remarkable. He had relished the thought of consuming the experiences and abilities slowly. But the same one that took the child away, and had possession of the book he so desperately wanted had denied even this to him.   
  
"Who are you?" He growled still in the dark circle. Sitting up carefully, he held his head and looked around. "WHO ARE YOU!"  
  
"I am Gabriel." Came the soft voice from everywhere. "Keeper of Myths and Histories."  
  
"Gabriel." He played the name over and over on this tongue, tasting it carefully. "Well Mythkeeper, I promise to make you suffer and scream before I take your life and your soul."  
  
  
  
Still feeling uneasy about the dream, Gabriel had gotten up once he was sure that Dianna was sleeping soundly. Quickly he showered, shaved, and then dressed. Standing next to the bed with arms crossed, he simply watched the child sleep. Bending down to kiss her on the forehead, he whispered, "Dragons and Unicorns guard your sleep Princess." He paused at the change he had made in Dianna's blessing then thought in the present situation, Dragons would be much better protectors than fairies.   
  
Finally he left the bedroom, leaving the door open in case Dianna woke. He wanted to make sure she could get out if she wanted too. He took a deep breath and began to cook bacon and sausages for their breakfast, choosing to let the child pick out what else she wanted once she was up and awake.   
  
Once he finished, and placed the cookware into the sink, he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the computer. Sipping, he began his regular morning ritual of reading the news online.   
  
Near articles on the latest controversy with the Department of Homeland Security and the unusually cold weather the city was having, there was a small article on the death of Dianna's mother. He read the words carefully, but found nothing new had been discovered. He sighed and shook his head, hoping that eventually someone would come forward with a description of some kind. Finally he simply keyed in commands to print the page so that he could put it away in his files.   
  
"Whacha doing Gabriel." Dianna whispered from behind, surprising Gabriel as he had begun to take another big gulp of coffee. Suddenly he was sputtering and coughing, trying to rid his windpipe of the hot liquid. "Are you okay?" Her tiny hand began to slap his back as she had probably seen other adults do many times.   
  
"Just fine Princess." He cleared his throat loudly and turned to her. "What are you doing up so early sweetie."  
  
"Just didn't want to sleep anymore." She shrugged and brushed hair out of her face. "Just got tired of dreaming." She suddenly grinned as turned around in his seat. "What's for breakfast, I'm hungry." He stood and took her in his arms easily. "I smell bacon!" She curled her nose as she imitated a well-known ad for doggie treats then began to giggle as Gabriel started tickling her.   
  
  
  
While Dianna and Gabriel ate breakfast together, talking about what they wanted to do later, Nottingham had been walking, hands deep in his pocket. He was consumed with the after images of the dream. More than once, he literally had to stop and look around just to remind himself he was not in that nightmarish world.   
  
Finally, without realizing he had gotten there, he found himself standing in front of Sara's building. For a moment he looked at the fire escape, which was his normal means of accessing her loft, but thought today, he would use the front door and hope she would not send him away. He needed to speak with her about all the things causing his mind to whirl. He needed to talk about the child and about Gabriel and the torment he felt having to trust the Mythkeeper.   
  
Quickly he made his decision and was standing at her front door, knocking softly. He waited as he heard movement beyond the barrier. His heart jumped as it was slowly opened and Sara appeared, sullen and suspicious.   
  
"Should I be afraid or just pissed off." She glared at him with arms crossed.   
  
"Sara, please, I need to speak with you." His voice was soft and shaky. "It is important for your friend Gabriel and the child." For a moment he was afraid that she would send him away. "Please Sara." Finally she nodded and stood aside, allowing him entrance. "Thank you Sara."  
  
"I was just sitting down for my morning coffee, can I get you something?" She indicated that he sit on the sofa, which he did slowly, shaking his head. "Suit yourself." She grabbed her own mug and sat in the chair across from him, pulling her legs under her body. "How did you find out about Dianna and Gabriel? Their names haven't been released."  
  
"I saw them in a dream." He saw her look at him distrustfully. "I fought with Gabriel at my side to save the child from the evil that took her mother."  
  
"Wait, you saw his face?" The mention of his words being about a dream disappeared. "Ian, if you could sit down with an artist, then maybe we can get a composite and catch this…."  
  
"Sara. I only saw the darkness of his soul. Not his face." She looked away, disappointed and sipped the coffee. "I am sorry."  
  
"Okay." Taking a deep breath, she turned back to him. "Tell me about why you think Dianna and Gabriel are in danger if this was all a dream."  
  
"Sara, you know that sometimes dreams are more than what they seem." He locked eyes with her and began. "I was somehow pulled into a nightmarish world with Gabriel and the child…." Nottingham would tell her every detail of the dream. Sara would sit quietly, holding the cooling mug in her hands, and years later, she would say as she watched the warrior speak, he had a tremor of fear in his voice and tears in his eyes. 


	5. Waking up to the Light

PART FIVE  
  
After eating a hearty meal of sausages, bacon and oatmeal, Gabriel let Dianna help put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Together they picked out what Dianna would wear and laid them out on the bed. Gabriel then went into the bathroom and fixed the child a warm bubble bath.   
  
"Think you can handle it from here Princess?" He asked, with hands on his hips.   
  
"Of course I can." She smiled brightly. "I'm almost eight years old you know."   
  
"Okay then." Smiling he mussed her hair playfully. "Then you take your bath and get dressed while I go in the other room and make some phone calls. Okay?" She nodded happily. "Good. I'll keep the door open in case you need something."  
  
"I'll be all right." She skipped toward the bathroom. "You worry too much."  
  
"Yeah I do." Turning he left the bedroom and headed back to his desk to pick up the phone. Within minutes, he was able to cancel all but one of his appointments. Placing the receiver back on it's cradle, he listened to Dianna splashing and singing to herself from the other room and wondered how wet the floor would be when she finished. "Doesn't matter." He whispered to himself, grinning. He picked up the phone again and dialed a number by heart and waited for someone on the other end to pick up. "Mario?" He listened. "Yeah it's me. Look I have a special young lady I would like to get some clothes for, and a coat." He looked puzzled as he listened. "What size? I don't have any idea." He paid attention then added, "Look she's almost eight." Shaking his head and laughing he continued. "Not a size eight, eight years old." Holding the phone from his ear slightly he waited. "Look, it's a long story. I'll tell you some of it when we get there." He nodded as he looked toward the open bedroom door. "Yeah, we'll be there in a few hours. Thanks." Hanging up he stretched and looked over the order form for the customer that would arrive later that evening as a knock came from the door. Looking suspiciously at it, then at his watch, he looked through the peephole. "Damn, I forgot!"  
Opening the door, he let Sly in. "Man I totally forgot you were supposed to come over. You would not believe the stuff that has happened."  
  
"I got that delivery for you today Gabe." Sly sauntered through the room, picking up random objects. "When did you get this one?" He held up a small ornate knife. "This is so cool."  
  
"About two weeks ago." He took the blade from Sly and placed it back on the shelf. "What was it you were supposed to deliver again?"  
  
"You're joking right?" Sly looked at his friend unbelievably. "Those statues to the Hilton downtown?"   
  
"Yeah, that's right." Gabriel began to move through the clutter when he heard Dianna. Turning he smiled as the little girl came into the room bare footed with wet hair. "Finished so soon Princess?"   
  
"Who's that?" She asked standing in the bedroom's doorway, eyeing the newcomer suspiciously.  
  
"Hey little dudette." Sly smiled and crouched down as he threw Gabriel a glance. "Little young four you ain't she?"   
  
"Is he for real?" Dianna stared at Gabriel with a strange look.  
  
"I'm afraid he is Princess." Gabriel laughed and gave Sly a look to tone down which his friend either didn't see or simply ignored. "She's staying with me till her family can get here." Gabriel rolled his eyes and he moved to Dianna. "What's up Princess?"  
  
"Can you fix my hair?" She handed him a comb. "I want it braided."   
  
"Yeah sure." He took her hand and let her to the couch where he sat behind her and began trying to work with her long blond hair. After a moment or two, both men knew that Gabriel didn't know what he was doing.   
  
"Man you are gonna knot that up so bad." Sly began to laugh.   
  
"You think you can do better?" Gabriel glared at his friend and was surprised when he came over and shooed him away. "What do you say Princess, should I let him try?"  
  
"Is he safe?" Dianna looked at the two with wide eyes.  
  
"Yeah, he's safe." Gabriel couldn't help but laugh He stood and made room for the other to sit behind the child as Sly glanced at him pretending to have his feeling hurt.   
  
"Can you fix it really nice Mr. Sly?"   
  
"Mr. Sly? That is so cool." Sly started by brushing out the mess that Gabriel had made, then began to work with her hair and soon had the locks twisted in a loose French braid. Gabriel was stunned. "What, you don't like it?" He offered Dianna his hand. "Let's go look in the mirror little Princess dudette."   
  
"Where in the world did you learn how to do that?" Gabriel followed the two into the bedroom as Sly picked up a silver hand mirror from one of the shelves. "Dude, be careful with that." Sly simply rolled his eyes and held Dianna up to a large mirror, turning their backs and raising the smaller mirror so that she could see the back of her head.  
  
"If you must know, I learned it from a Stewardess I dated with humongous…." Sly saw the warning in Gabriel's eyes and added quickly, "…eyes. She had humongous eyes, yeah that's it." He looked back at Dianna with a blush. "See." He was rewarded with a smile and a hug. "Aww, does that mean you like it?" He put Dianna on the floor and crouched as he handed her the mirror.   
  
"You done almost better than Mommy." She sat on the edge of the bed, looking at herself. "Mr. Sly thanks."  
  
"You're welcome little Princess dudette." He straightened and moved to Gabriel, whispering out of the side of his mouth. "What's the story?"   
  
"Dianna, why don't you go on and unpack your clothes. I want you to do me a big favor." Gabriel placed the suitcases near the child. "We're going to go get you some new clothes. So I want you to go through these and make a big pile of the clothes you don't like." He watched as she placed the mirror carefully on the dresser and opened the first case. "I'm going with Sly real fast to show him what I need him to take to someone. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." She busied herself with the task given to her. "Thanks again Mr. Sly. I really like the way you fixed my hair."  
  
"No problem little Princess." Sly followed Gabriel out of the room and into the back of the shop where the statues were waiting. "So, what gives with the kid?"  
  
"Sly, you can't tell anyone, understand?" He waited till Sly nodded. "Okay, her mother was murdered and I have been allowed to take care of Dianna until her Aunt and Uncle can come and get her. Might be a week."  
  
"That the woman in news?" Gabriel simply nodded. "Dude, that is so wrong."   
  
"Dianna was wandering around the park by herself, scared of her own shadow." Gabriel looked down and sideways toward the bedroom. "Sara thinks it's best that it doesn't get out who she is or where she is staying."  
  
"Well, she's a sweet kid." Sly tried to hide his concern. "Hey, listen, just let me know what I can do for you while she's here."   
  
"Thanks, I knew I could count on you." He slapped Sly across the shoulder lightly. "Come on, let's get those things ready to go." 


	6. A Future Look

PART SIX  
  
After Ian had left, Sara emptied the cooled liquid in her cup so she could refill it with hot coffee. Sitting back in the chair she realized she was shaking. Ian's details of the dream were too vivid for her to completely ignore. She absently looked at the bracelet and noticed the stone had come alive.   
  
"Ya wanna try showing me something useful this time?" She stared at the movement and felt the familiar disassociation she had come to recognize as the Witchblade showing her something she needed to know. "She's just a baby. There's got to be something I can do to help keep her safe."  
  
Suddenly the air around her became dense as a voice echoed inside her head.   
  
"Watch." It was a soft command that Sara knew she would obey. Sounds of fighting caused her to turn in her chair and look around. Gone were the walls of her apartment. The area had become vast and dark, the only light centered on two armored figures fighting.   
  
She could tell instinctively that one figure belonged to a man. His armor was black and seemed to devour any light that dared near. His visor hid all of his face but his eyes. She could see the grayness that Ian had spoke of. As he continually attacked with his sword, Sara could have swore that he was anticipating every move the other fighter, a woman, made. Time and time again the bright silver armor was hit, causing sparks to arch outwards.   
  
The female's protective covering reminded Sara of the one she herself wore when the Witchblade choose to give her a vision of her past lives. The cut and design seem to basically be the same, yet it was totally different and alien to her. Instead of the heavy Celtic images, this armor seemed to be covered with designs that could only be considered Egyptian. Even the headdress was that of one of those Egyptian Gods, a falcon.   
  
"Who is she?" Sara asked softly, realizing she was watching another form of the Witchblade and assumed that she would eventually see her own face under the visor.   
  
"Watch." The voice commanded again as finally the female began to get the upper hand.   
  
Just as victory was almost assured, the dark being pulled out a hidden dagger and plunged it into one of the shoulder joints, imbedding it deep into flesh. The female took several steps back as she cried out in pain as blood seeped over her metal covering.   
  
"Admit defeat." The gravelly voice croaked as he took a step near her, sword pointing at her heart. "Submit."  
  
"Never." She regained her composure and again used her own sword to attack him.   
  
"You are as stupid as the man was." Laughing the being pointed to a corner where a soft red light seemed to appear over a fallen man. "He would not submit to me either."  
  
"What have you done to him?" Fear and anger filled her voice as she looked at the unmoving form. "Is he dead?"  
  
"Not yet." The being continued to laugh as he renewed his attack. "I will let him live long enough to see you succumb to me."   
  
"Don't give up." The fallen man looked up, bleeding from a gash on his forehead. Sara gasped in horror as she realized it was Gabriel. "Baby, don't let him win."  
  
Suddenly screaming, the woman began to fight with a newfound vengeance, pushing the being back farther and farther until finally the dark man was on his knees, void of his weapon. The woman moved forward, holding the point of the sword to his neck.   
  
"Not in anger." Sara found herself whispering. "Not in anger." She watched the deep, livid breaths of the woman as Gabriel slowly and painfully made his way to the two.   
  
"Baby, be careful what you do." His words were raspy as he suddenly coughed then spit blood. "Don't become his darkness." She looked down at him and began to soften, no longer could Sara see the anger in the woman's movements or breathing.  
  
"I give you a choice." The voice was soft and filled with compassion as she pulled the visor off her head and threw it away, revealing long blond hair. Sara looked stunned at the woman as recognition slowly crept into her mind. She was looking at Dianna as an adult, and she was wearing the Witchblade.   
  
"I want no choice from you." The words were spit out like bile. "Do what you must. Seal your fate."  
  
"No." She whispered to the being. "I won't become like you. Instead, I give you over to your madness, completely." Suddenly the Witchblade changed forms from a sword to an intricate mesh of metal covering Dianna's long fingers. She moved and bent simultaneously; slowly touching the dark mans head. "You will live within the insanity you have created." As Dianna moved away and toward Gabriel, Sara watched the man's face grow slack and his eyes become vacant.   
  
"No." Sara whispered as she felt herself being pulled back just as Dianna sat next to Gabriel and held him tightly. "Let me see more."   
  
"Enough." The voice whispered as Sara suddenly found herself back in her apartment, sitting alone in her chair.   
  
"But when did Dianna get the Witchblade? When does it abandon me?" Curiosity and fear filled her voice as she fingered the silver around her wrist.   
  
"When the time comes, you will understand." Then everything was normal. Sara could only look at the now cool bracelet then back at the area where the battle had taken place.   
  
"Vague as usual." Picking up her phone she dialed a number shakily and waited for the familiar voice to answer. "Hey Gabriel, are you busy today? I really need to talk to you."  
  
  
  
As Gabriel and Dianna walked along the sidewalk, they didn't see the two men, in different places watching. One would be a protector and one would be a deceiver. Gabriel held Dianna's hand tightly as they walked and laughed not noticing either.   
  
As he watched, the protector spied the deceiver and began to move closer, determined to make his presence known to the dark one. He carefully picked his way through the crowd and around various objects, carefully keeping himself concealed, or so he thought. By the time he reached the place where the other had been standing, there was no one there. Only the stench of evil hung heavily in the air.   
  
Ian looked around and snarled to himself. This one would be harder to take care of than he first realized. He searched the area and when he was sure the other had gone, he again turned his attention to those he knew he had to protect, just as they disappeared into a shop.   
  
  
  
"Are you sure Miss Sara knows where we are going to be?" Dianna asked as they entered the clothing store. "I like her a lot."  
  
"Well I think she likes you too Princess." Gabriel looked around the shop until he saw the person he had called earlier. "Mario! Over here." Dianna's eyes grew wide as the man dressed outlandishly neared.   
  
"Gabriel." Dianna tugged Gabriel's hand till he bent down to her. "Do you know anyone normal?" This caused Gabriel to laugh deeply.   
  
"Yeah, I know one or two but they are so boring." He stood as Mario came to them. "Hey Mario, hope I didn't cause a problem."  
  
"No problem, Man." Mario spoke as he eyed Dianna who was trying to hide behind Gabriel. "So this is our little Barbie Doll you want to dress up."  
  
"Dianna, I want you to meet Mario. I buy most of my clothes from him." Gabriel picked up Dianna as he spoke. "I promise he's a good man."  
  
"Hey Dianna." Mario's green eyes sparkled as he spoke to the little girl. "I let Mary and Liz pick out some really nice clothes for you to try on. I think you'll really like them." He waved at two women that were on the other side of the store.   
  
"Gabriel, hey." The dark haired woman hugged Gabriel softly then looked at Dianna. "I hear you need some new clothes." The child nodded. "Tell you what, Liz and I picked out some pretty neat stuff. Lets go try them on for Gabriel."   
  
"Is it all right Gabriel?" Dianna asked shyly.  
  
"Sure it is." Gabriel smiled and put Dianna down. "You can show me what you like then we'll buy them, okay?" He moved closer to the girl as she pulled at his hand. "What is it honey?"  
  
"Should I tell her that her baby will be a boy?" She whispered in Gabriel's ear, causing the man to look at her strangely.   
  
"I think that needs to be a secret between you and me right now Baby. Okay?" He tried to hide his shock as Dianna nodded then took Mary's hand and walked away. "Whoa."  
  
"What is it?" Mario asked as Gabriel stood.  
  
"Probably nothing." He looked at Mario then at Mary and Dianna. "You two still trying to have that baby?"   
  
"Every chance we get." Mario simply nodded and grinned. "Why do you ask?"   
  
"No reason." Gabriel let out a deep breath as the man looked at him confused.  
  
"Well, you gonna explain why you have a kid with you?"   
  
"Long and complicated story, but bottom line is I am taking care of her till her family can get here." Gabriel hoped that Mario wouldn't ask anything else.  
  
"Hey Gabriel." Sara's voice called from the door. "I see where you get your interesting taste in fashion." She walked purposely toward the two men.   
  
"Hey Sara." Gabriel hugged her then turned to the other. "Mario, this is a good friend of mine, Sara."   
  
"Hello Sara." Mario stared at her jacket. "Nice leathers." Then he turned and greeted two girls that had wondered into the shop.   
  
"You sounded spooked on the phone, what's up." Gabriel let her to a sofa where they could sit and wait for Dianna.  
  
"This thing, " She held up her wrist, revealing the bracelet, "decided to give me another riddle today, right after Ian came to visit me. He told me some wild story about a dream he had with you and Dianna in it." When Gabriel remained staunch and didn't change his expression, Sara shook her head. "So you wanna tell me your version of it?" 


	7. The Princess meets her Knight

PART SEVEN  
  
Once he was able to shake the assassin, he had no problems making his way back to the Mythkeeper's home and gaining access. Walking among the statues and other pieces of history, he understood where the man's power came from. It came from understanding the mysteries of the items here, carefully stacked and displayed. The man did wonder, however, if the Mythkeeper understood the power he possessed.   
  
Careful not to move anything, or disturb the smallest detail of items, he began his search. Somewhere in the chaos of this place was the Book he sought. Somewhere was half the prize he sought. Once he obtained the Book, he would have no problem retrieving the child, the key to his success.   
  
  
  
"So I guess that wasn't you in the Circle." Gabriel questioned Sara as she shook her head. "Interesting, I wonder who it was?" He ran a hand through his hair as he thought. "And you say in your vision, you saw Dianna as an adult?"  
  
"With the Witchblade." Sara spoke evenly. "She must have been in her early twenties."  
  
"Could mean something totally symbolic, in which case we would have to figure out the symbolism." Gabriel tapped his upper lip lightly with his finger in concentration. "Or it could be literal and mean the Witchblade will end up with Dianna later."   
  
"Which means either the Witchblade finally abandons me or I am dead." Her voice was soft. "Either way I don't know that I like the outcome."  
  
"Sara, it could also mean that you give up the Witchblade. Abandonment goes both ways." He could tell by her expression that Sara had never really thought that particular scenario was available to her.   
  
"Miss Sara, Gabriel, look." They both turned at the small girls voice. She stood dressed in jeans and a brightly patterned shirt, complete with a leather-fringed coat. "This is so cool."  
  
"I like it Princess." Gabriel smiled widely and glanced at Sara, whose mouth had dropped opened. "What? Don't you like it?"  
  
"Gabriel, what have you done to that poor child?" She whispered out of the corner of her mouth.   
  
"Miss Liz has more for me to try on. You two stay right there." Dianna turned and skipped off to try on more outfits as Gabriel simply giggled under his breath at Sara.   
  
  
  
As he continued to search, he became more and more reckless, moving objects, knocking others over and throwing packing slips on the floor. He had already gone through the child's things once he saw that they had been unpacked. The book was nowhere to be found.   
  
"Where is it!" He growled as he began to toss things haphazardly. "It's got to be here somewhere." He stood in the center of Gabriel's bedroom and turned in a circle. "Damn it, it has to be here!"  
  
As he turned a second time, he noticed the chair where Gabriel has fallen asleep the night before. There, beneath and slightly behind the table next to the chair, was an open book. Taking a deep breath, he fell to his knees and crawled slowly to the object, hoping it was what he looked for. With trembling fingers he reached under the chair and felt the cool paper touch his skin. Afraid to believe he had found it, he slowly closed his hand around its cover and pulled it toward him. He closed his eyes and sat on his knees as he brought the slender book closer, then carefully he opened his eyes.  
  
"Yes." He hissed quietly, fighting the urge to scream in triumph. "I knew I would find it." He thumbed through the white paper, covered with the neat script of Dianna's mother. "I got it after all bitch, and I'll get the girl too." Victoriously, he stood and rushed out of the room, leaving the shop and the things of history behind. He had the book, now he must plan carefully to get the child so that he could claim the power that was so rightfully his.  
  
  
  
Ian watched Sara and Gabriel, laden with packages walk with the child back to Gabriel's shop and home. He kept to the shadows until he saw Sara stiffen and place the box she held next to the door, raising a warning hand to Gabriel. All three adults could see the gem in the bracelet brighten and dance. Dianna instinctively took a careful step back and looked at the two for protection.   
  
"Something's wrong, isn't it Miss. Sara?" Her small voice seemed to echo in the hallway. "He's been here, hasn't he?" Tears formed in her eyes.   
  
"Sara?" Gabriel asked as he crouched next to Dianna. "Why is it doing that?"  
  
"I don't know Gabriel, but better let me go in first." She reached for Gabriel's key with one hand as she pulled her gun with the other.  
  
"We go in together." Suddenly Ian could no longer stay in the shadows, hidden. He moved gracefully to Gabriel and Sara, looking softly at the little girl.   
  
"For once, I am glad you're stalking me." Sara nodded at the dark man who waited for the door to be unlocked then follow her into the apartment. Gabriel waited with Dianna next to the door, but watched as Sara and Ian quickly and thoroughly checked each room, each counter and each place where someone could be hiding. Finally Sara turned. "All clear Gabriel." She put her gun away as he led Dianna in. Turning he made sure all the packages were inside the door, then closed and bolted it. "Looks like you had a visitor while you were gone." She pointed as the papers on the floor around the desk. "He was looking for something."  
  
"Lilith's book!" Gabriel's eyes grew wide as he rushed into the bedroom, looking around the table and chair. "I had it last night when I fell asleep. It should be here." He moved the furniture frantically. "Damn! Where is it!"  
  
"Gabriel." Sara moved to the younger man and caught his shoulders, turning him toward her. "Calm down or you will scare Dianna." She waited till he took several deep breaths and nodded. "Okay, if it isn't here, then whoever broke in, has it."  
  
"Are you the man in the dream? Ian?" Dianna looked up curiously. "The one that fought the bad spirit?"  
  
"I am." Ian knelt on one knee before Dianna.   
  
"Thank you." She threw herself around Ian's neck, hugging him tightly as Gabriel and Sara watched in astonishment.   
  
"I was only doing what I had too young Princess." Ian waited till she pulled back before he stood. "And I will continue to watch over you if you will let me." He turned to Gabriel. "And I will help you in any way I can, Mythkeeper." He bowed his head slightly as Gabriel nodded to him. "Then I will leave and attempt to locate the one that took what does not belong to him." He looked at Sara and Gabriel and started to leave, but stopped as he felt Dianna tug at his coat. He again knelt in front of her. "What is it young Princess."   
  
"Stay right there. I want to give you something." She ran to the bed and reached under the pillow and pulled something out. Holding it in her hands carefully, she moved back to Ian. "Hold your hand out." She waited patiently until he did, and then placed something in his glove. "It will protect you." Slowly he brought the object to his eyes and realized it was a small pendent made of silver. "Will you take it, please?" Blinking back tears, Ian held the chain out and watched as the small dragon twirled.   
  
"I will wear it with honor young Princess." He placed it around his neck as he stood. "Sara, I will contact you when I find him." Again he was about to leave but stopped and stared at Gabriel. "Do not let her out of your sight Mythkeeper. She is precious and has a destiny." Gabriel nodded knowingly as Ian disappeared out of the room.   
  
"I'll go make sure the door is bolted." Sara broke away from Gabriel who had sat in the chair.   
  
"Dianna, I am sorry he got your mother's book. I'll get it back." He noticed the child had begun to grin. "What is it? You said it was important that no one else read that book."  
  
"I fooled him." She skipped out of the bedroom and to one of the suitcases with Gabriel following, very confused. "He thinks he's got Mommy's secret." She frowned suddenly. "Ms Lopez took away my athame." Looking around, she saw the knife that Sly had been handling and ran to it. "This one will do good."   
  
"Dianna, be careful with that, it's sharp." Sara warned as Gabriel moved to the child. "What is an athame?"   
  
"A ceremonial knife. Dianna, Sara's right, that's sharp, be careful with it." Gabriel sat on the floor next to the child as she again started looking in the suitcase. "What are you looking for honey?" He quickly picked up the dagger that Dianna had placed next to her legs fearing she might cut herself.   
  
"Here it is." She pulled out a binder full of paper. "Mommy hid it here." She opened the book and pointed to the inside of the hard plastic cover. "Just cut here on the side and you'll see what I mean." She smiled and handed the book to Gabriel who noticed that there seemed to be something under the material. Carefully he took the blade from his sheath and began to slowly cut along the edge. Finally he tried to slip his fingers between the plastic and the cardboard, but found his were too big. "Here, let me." Dianna grabbed the book again and slid her tiny hand into the opening and slowly pulled out a computer disk. "See, all Mommy's secrets are on that. We went to the library and used the computer there all the time." She handed the disk to Gabriel then stood up and ran to the packages they had brought in. "I'm gonna go put these away, okay Gabriel?"  
  
"Sure Princess." He spoke softly as he stared at the disk then at Sara. "Sara, I…"  
  
"You know that's bound to be evidence Gabriel." Sara stared at the disk as Gabriel stood up and moved to one of the many computers that graced the shop.   
  
"Yeah, but it's probably also the key to why that bastard killed Lilith and is trying to get Dianna. I'll be damn if I let you or anyone else take it before I find out what's on it." He looked at Sara with stern determination, his jaw locked. When she didn't move, he turned and placed the disk into one of the drives and slipped a CD into another. Typing a series of commands, he was silent as he waited. Within seconds he pulled the disk and the CD out of the drives. "Now it can be evidence." He handed the disk to Sara. "You guard that with your life." His words were more a command than a friendly request.   
  
"What are you going to do with that?" She pointed to the CD he still held in his hand.   
  
"I'm going to study it later." Gabriel pulled out a jewel case with the word GODSMACK on it's cover, removed the musical disk, slipped in the CD he had just burned and then replaced it amongst the hundreds of other Musical CD's that sat on the shelf.   
  
"Godsmack, huh?" She grinned as she zipped her own disk safely into her jacket.   
  
"Somehow it seemed appropriate." Suddenly he was smiling again with a twinkle in his eyes. "Seriously though, I have a client coming in about thirty minutes. You take that and put it in a safe place." He walked her to the door. "I'm sorry if I snapped at…"  
  
"No apology needed Gabriel. You just take care of that child. If she is going to wear the Witchblade one day, she must be someone pretty special." She absently touched the bracelet as she looked toward the bedroom.   
  
"Agreed." Gabriel smiled warmly. "After all, it choose you and you are very special." He waited till she was down the hall before he closed the door and bolted it. Breathing deeply he looked at the mess surrounding the desk that the intruder had made, then slowly began to straighten things before the arrival of his only client. Once he had finished with business, and put Dianna to bed, he would take the CD and study everything on it, so that he could better protect the future wielder of the Blade. 


	8. Lilith Speaks

PART EIGHT  
  
Gabriel had Dianna sitting on the floor looking at a book when the client arrived. At first the man looked at Gabriel suspiciously then at Dianna. Something in the child's eye's put the man at each and touched his heart. He smiled at her and laughed lightly when she smiled back.  
  
"She is such a well mannered child." He looked at Gabriel. "I didn't know you had a daughter."   
  
"I don't, I'm watching her till her family can pick her up." He motioned for Dianna to join them. "Dianna honey, this is Mr. Suez. He is here to pick up a few things."  
  
"Hello Mr. Suez." She politely shook his hand then sat on the sofa allowing the men to move freely in the shop.  
  
"She is special, no?" Mr. Suez kept gazing at Dianna who had picked up a pen and paper and was now drawing.   
  
"I think she is very special." Gabriel again felt pride and smiled. "So, how can I help you today." He looked down as Dianna pulled at his shirtsleeve. "Just a minute Mr. Suez. What is it Dianna?" The little girl whispered something in his ear. "Are you sure?" Standing back up, he looked at the man uncomfortably. "Ah, Mr. Suez, Dianna has just told me that she thinks you should be looking at something to put in your home and in your office." Both men looked down at Dianna who was grinning, her eyes slightly unfocused.   
  
"Mr. Bowman, where I come from, sometimes the wisest words come out of the mouth of our old people and our children. We are taught to listen to them." Bending down to Dianna he smiled and spoke softly. "Well Miss Dianna, why is it you think that I need something for my home and my office. I was shopping for an amulet to wear on my persons. Do you know what an amulet is?"  
  
"Yes sir." She spoke politely. "An amulet is something like a pendant or a ring that you wear for personal protection or power." She repeated the words as though she had memorized them. "But Mr. Suez, you don't need something with you all the time. You just need to protect your house and your office. Somebody bad is trying to make trouble for you in those places."   
  
"Really, and do you know who that someone is?" He waited as she thought.  
  
"No sir, but you know who it is and just don't want to believe they would try to hurt you." She sighed deeply and looked up at Gabriel. "I'm tired now, can I go take a nap Gabriel?"  
  
"Of course you can Princess." Gabriel watched, full of amazement as the little girl move to the bedroom. She stopped just inside the door and turned to the two men. "Do you need something Dianna?"  
  
"It's okay to be sad Mr. Suez. I know you don't want to believe that person wants to hurt you." Then she turned and disappeared into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Well." Gabriel looked at the shocked man. "That was interesting."  
  
"She's right you know. I have a feeling I know exactly who is trying to destroy me." Taking a deep, shuddering breath, the man shook his head. "So, what do you suggest that I put in my office and my home to protect me from this person."  
  
"Right this way Mr. Suez." Gabriel glanced once more at the closed bedroom door, then led the way to the back of the store.   
  
  
  
He had read the book slowly looking for the pattern that he needed. What was it the woman was so afraid that he would find out? He knew that with the book and with the child he could control armies or live in luxury. The only thing he could find in the written words, were tales of their plight while living on the streets. He slammed the cover shut and threw the journal across the room in anger. Something was missing. There were more than just these words, he was sure of it, but didn't know where to find them. Standing, he began to pace the musty warehouse, trying to clear his mind of the rage he felt so that he could make plans. The voice in his head continued to echo over and over. "Control the girl and you control your fate." Suddenly he stopped and grinned, his gray eyes shinning like silver nickels.   
  
"Yes, control the girl and control my fate." He laughed to himself. "Once I have the child, I will know what to do in order to gain the power." He grabbed his coat and headed out of the building, formulating a plan to get the girl before the next nightfall.   
  
  
  
Once the client had left, Gabriel moved to the bedroom and carefully opened the door. Dianna was sleeping soundly. Making sure she wouldn't be disturbed, he closed the door again and moved to his computer. With care, he pulled out the Godsmack jewel case and removed the disk he had copied earlier. Taking a deep breath he placed it in the drive and opened the information.   
  
"Okay Lilith, what is it that is so important that you gave your life to keep safe." He started reading the entries slowly.   
  
At first, Dianna's mother had simply talked about trying to stay away from a certain man that wanted her and Dianna to move in with him. It talked about how Lilith felt very uneasy when he came around and how his eyes sent chills through out her entire being. Then the dreams had started. She had spoken of Dianna waking many nights from dreams the little girl couldn't understand, how Dianna would always say she was a grown up in those dreams.  
  
Gabriel's skin prickled as Lilith wrote about Dianna's description on what she wore and specifically the bracelet that turned into a sword when she had to fight. Lilith had written her concerns about what these dreams might mean and if they were true in any sense, how it would not only effect her daughter but the world in general. How if these dreams were things to come, she would have to raise her daughter to be a just and very conscientious woman. She also wrote of her fears of not living long enough to do this.   
  
As he continued to read the words, he felt drawn into the very dilemma that Lilith had been drawn into. He thought of the conversation that he and Sara had just had; what if the child was indeed the next Wielder? He knew that something was extremely special about the child. There was no way someone that young could know the things she did, without some kind of…he couldn't think of the word he wanted to use.   
  
Returning the CD to it's hiding place, Gabriel looked around the room, then made sure the door was locked and bolted before turning off the main lights. Carefully he made his way through the shelves and objects to the bedroom where he carefully opened the door and made sure that Dianna was still sleeping. Slowly he moved to the bed and squatted next to it so that he could look into the little girls face. He studied the soft lashes that brushed against her full cheeks and found himself smiling. Whether she was the next Wielder or not, he knew right then and there that he would give his life to make sure she was safe.   
  
Careful not to wake her, he laid on the bed next to her sleeping form and turned on his side so that he could watch her. He counted each breath she took until finally sleep came and collected him for the night. 


	9. Dreams and Confessions

PART NINE  
  
He knew he was dreaming the minute he opened his eyes. Slowly getting off the hard floor he tried to move but found his hands were shackled by chains to the wall behind him. Looking around he found that he was in some kind of dungeon. Taking a deep breath he decided to sit and think.   
  
"Hello Mythkeeper." Gabriel looked up suddenly into silver eyes. "You know who I am?"  
  
"Not by name, but I know what you want." He stood again and pulled at the chains. "You won't get her. I defeated you once, and I'll defeat you again."  
  
"Will you now." He laughed loudly. "If you want to live Mythkeeper, you will not try to stop me. She is mine by right."  
  
"What right." Gabriel stared hard at the man. "What right do you have to take Dianna?"  
  
"By right of destiny." The man extended his hand and waited for something. "She is mine by destiny of the Blade. I will control her." Gabriel was horrified as he watched Dianna walk toward the man in a trancelike state. "It will be so easy to take her from your weak grasp."  
  
"Dianna, run away from him baby." Gabriel cried out as he began to struggle harder. "Dianna honey you have to get away."  
  
"She can't hear you Mythkeeper." A smile formed on the man's lips. "She is in another dream of my making. I just wanted you to see her before I take her from you."  
  
"NO!" Gabriel screamed as the man took Dianna's hand and led her away. "Come back here with her! Dianna!"   
  
  
  
"No!" Gabriel blurted out as he suddenly opened his eyes and found himself back in his own bed. He sat up carefully and looked at Dianna who was still sleeping but seemed to be in the throes of a nightmare. Gently he touched her small shoulder, shook her carefully and whispered. "Dianna, wake up baby, you're having a bad dream." She moaned pitifully as she slowly sat up, her long blond hair falling over her face. "Wake up baby. It's all just a bad dream."  
  
"I don't want to go with that man Gabriel." She whimpered as she laid in the crook of his arms, almost instantly falling back into a deep sleep. "I want to stay with you."  
  
"You can stay right here Dianna. I won't let anything happen to you baby." He brushed her hair off her face and kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly. As he rocked her, the phone began ringing. Careful not to wake the sleeping child, Gabriel laid her back on the pillow and shuffled to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Is this Gabriel Bowman?" The soft male voice spoke into his ear.  
  
"This is Gabriel Bowman. Do you know what time it is?" He tried to sound irritated but polite.   
  
"Ahh, no, sorry. This is Raphael Rainer, Dianna's uncle." There was a pause as the words sank into Gabriel's tired brain. "Mr. Bowman? Have I lost you? The connection is kinda iffy at this location."  
  
"Mr. Rainer. My friend in the police department said it would take a week to even get in touch with you." He didn't hide the suspicion.   
  
"Yes, well, if my wife hadn't had such a bad feeling and insisted I check our messages, it would have." Raphael sounded sad. "Is it true? Is Lilith dead?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Mr. Rainer. Murdered."   
  
"How's Dianna? Was she hurt?" Gabriel could hear that the concern was sincere.   
  
"Dianna is fine at the moment. She's sleeping actually. Would you like me to wake her, let her talk to you?" Gabriel moved to the child and shook her slightly, causing her to stir and sit up.   
  
"I don't want to be a bother, but I would like to hear that she is all right for myself. Not that I doubt your word." Raphael began to stammer.   
  
"It's all right." Gabriel waited till the child looked up at him quizzically. "There's someone on the phone that would like to talk to you honey."  
  
"'Bout time." She grabbed the phone with a smile. "Hello Uncle Rafe." She grinned as she listened. "I just knew it was you. Where is Aunt Lydia?" She sighed deeply and nodded. "Okay, I don't mind staying with Gabriel. He's one of the good guys you know." She smiled broadly. "I love you too Uncle Rafe." She handed the phone back to Gabriel. "He wants to talk to you again." Once Gabriel had the phone, Dianna was laying back down and almost asleep.   
  
"Mr. Rainer, I'm here." Gabriel watched in astonishment as the child curled up and was practically snoring before he had even spoke his first words.   
  
"Please, call me Rafe. My niece seems to like you." There was a soft laugh. "That means a lot to me."   
  
"She is becoming more and more special to me and some others too." Gabriel remembered the way Ian had reacted when Dianna gave him the silver dragon. "She has made quite an impression on many people."  
  
"Well, I wish I could say we would be there tomorrow, but I don't know if I can get transport here before the scheduled time. All I can tell you is once I disconnect with you, I will start trying to get us off this mountain."  
  
"Mountain?" Gabriel asked out loud without thinking.   
  
"Lydia's idea, not mine I assure you." There was a pause. "I don't know how I am going to tell her that her sister is dead. They were very close you know."  
  
"They were? Did she know that Dianna and her mother were living on the streets?" Gabriel asked harder than he had intended and suddenly wished he hadn't.   
  
"They were what?" Genuine concern filled Raphael's voice. "Mr. Bowman, I promise you that if I had known that, Lilith would have been under my roof before she knew what happened. We did not know they were homeless." There was another pause. "Lilith had to have a good reason to put herself and my niece in that situation. Is there anything else I should know?"  
  
"Quite a bit, but I think most of it can wait till you get here." Gabriel fought the urge to tell the man on the other end of the phone about the dreams and visions that apparently surrounded the child. "I do think you should know that the police think the man that killed your sister-in-law, is after Dianna for some reason."  
  
"Oh sweet Goddess." Raphael whispered softly. "Okay, I gather you have custody of her because you can keep her safe? Of course you are, that was a stupid thing to say."  
  
"Mr. Rainer, Rafe, I would lay down my life to keep this child safe, so would others. That I can promise you." He decided not to talk about the book that had been stolen earlier.   
  
"Thank you Mr. Bowman." Raphael seemed to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Goodnight Mr. Bowman, I will get back with you when our travel arrangements are made."  
  
"All right. Thanks for the call, and I look forward to meeting you and Lydia." Carefully he hung up the phone and turned to the bed, longing for a peaceful sleep but not knowing if he would get it until Dianna was safely with her family. Instead he opted to lie quietly next to the sleeping child and just watch her.   
  
  
  
Ian hadn't moved for what seemed hours. He had watched in silence as Gabriel had helped Mr. Suez place the two statues into the SUV from the shadows. Now he simply looked through the window as Gabriel hung up the phone and sat by Dianna.   
  
"Thought I would find you here." Ian turned, pulling back his fist as he heard the voice in his ear. "Whoa there big guy." Sara smiled as Ian slowly put his hand down and looked at her angrily. "I thought you might like a cup of coffee." She brought out a thermos from a backpack. "I also made sure there were some sandwiches for you. I doubt that you have taken the time to eat."  
  
"I have been watching the Child and the Mythkeeper." He slowly turned toward the window again, fingering the silver dragon around his neck. "And you shouldn't sneak up like that. You could get hurt.'  
  
"Funny, seems like I am always telling you the same thing." She raised an eyebrow as she opened the thermos and poured the hot liquid into a cup. "Here, take a break. I can do what you are doing for a few minutes." After a moment he took the drink gratefully and began to sip slowly. Sara pulled one of the sandwiches out and handed it to the man. "Ian, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course Sara. You can ask me anything." He took a bite and watched her.   
  
"Do you think Dianna could be a Wielder?" She frowned slightly as she looked at the bracelet. "I mean, if she is, then that means that the Witchblade is destined to abandon me."  
  
"Anything is possible." He knew the words were of no comfort to her, but he found he could not lie. "Maybe you will abandon the Witchblade."  
  
"That's what Gabriel said." She found an old box and sat on it, watching Ian eat. "I know sometimes I don't seem to appreciate what this thing is, but I can't even imagine my life without it now. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Do not put too much dependence on the Blade Sara." Ian shrugged. "Mr. Irons always said that it was as fickle as any woman he had ever met."  
  
"Yeah well." She trailed off as she watched through the window as Gabriel lay back down turning toward the girl. "What will you do if that happens? I mean, will you suddenly become Dianna's protector?" She didn't look at him, but he heard what almost sounded like jealousy in her voice.   
  
"I don't know Sara." He finished the sandwich and sipped the coffee slowly. "Maybe I will not be her protector." He shrugged softly looking past Sara. "If the Blade abandons you or you it, I don't know what will become of me." As the thought of Sara suddenly not being the Wielder imbedded itself in his mind, he closed his eyes slowly. "I was created solely for the protection of the present day Wielder, you Sara. I do not know if that responsibility will be given to me with another Wielder."  
  
"I see." She nodded slowly. "So we carry on as usual?"   
  
"We carry on as usual." They both lapsed into silence, watching through the window and thinking about the possibilities that might lie ahead. 


	10. Loosing his heart

PART TEN  
  
Gabriel didn't sleep the rest of the night. He simply watched the steady rise and fall of Dianna's small chest as she slept without dreams. As the sun began to peek over the horizon, he carefully got out of bed and readied himself for the day. Smiling smugly, he picked up the phone and dialed, waiting for it to be answered.   
  
"Sara, you and Ian can leave now." He grinned as he waved to the window, seeing the two hiding but watchful. "Thank you." Hanging up he waited as they stood and stretched first, then waved back at him. "Some spies you two make." He muttered to himself as he left the bedroom and began to start coffee and breakfast not seeing the shadowed figure that had also been watching them through the night disappear.   
  
As he sipped his first cup of coffee, he again began to read the disk with Lilith's words. He found reference after reference about dreams the woman had remembered. The description of Dianna as a grown woman fighting with a huge sword was detailed. Gabriel could only imagine what the mother had felt about the visions. He was sure that she had been proud and at the same time, terrified for her baby.   
  
Glancing at his watch, he decided that it was time for Dianna to get up. Carefully he moved back into the room and sat on the side of the bed.   
  
"Princess, it's time to wake up." He brushed her cheek softly with the back of his hand. "Come on sleepy head, time to face the day." He grinned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him accusingly. "Where's my smile?"   
  
"It's still sleeping." She frowned as she sat up, angrily brushing hair off her face.   
  
"Still sleeping?" He grinned playfully. "Well that won't do now, will it." He suddenly pounced, tickling her till she was screaming with laughter. "There it is." He pulled back and winked at her. "I knew if I looked hard enough I would find that smile."   
  
"That was cheating." She tried to frown again, but kept giggling. "Not fair Gabriel."   
  
"I don't think it was cheating." He pushed hair off her face with his fingers. "Now then, why don't you take your bath, get dressed and join me for some breakfast. I've got a pancake with your name on it."  
  
"Pancakes?" He eyes twinkled. "With chocolate syrup?"   
  
"I think that might be arranged." He made a face as she giggled. "Go on young lady, get dressed and I'll have your chocolate syrup ready when you get out."   
  
"Kay." She shuffled past him and headed for the bathroom. "I won't be long."   
  
"Good." He stood and made his way out of the bedroom quietly, smiling at her sweet innocence. As he entered the kitchen the phone rang. Glancing once more at the bedroom door, he picked up the receiver. "Talismaniacs."  
  
"You think you can keep her safe, but you're wrong." The voice was harsh and gravelly.   
  
"Who is this?" Gabriel demanded, suddenly feeling the blood rush from his face.   
  
"You know who it is Mythkeeper. Don't fool yourself, she will be mine."  
  
"I'll kill you before I let you take her, you bastard." Gabriel growled softly into the phone and was rewarded with the click of the caller hanging up. "DAMNIT!" He shouted before he could stop himself. Cautiously he looked toward the bedroom and when Dianna didn't come out, he dialed Sara's number quickly. "Sara, he just called."  
Listening he shook his head softly. "No, you don't understand, I think it's the guy who killed Dianna's mother. He's definitely after Dianna." He waited. "Yeah, I understand, we'll be here." Hanging up, he slowly turned to see Dianna, wide eyed, standing in the doorway. 'Hey Princess, that sure was fast."   
  
"He's gonna get me, you know." She said absently as she moved to the table and sat down quietly. "He just will."   
  
"No baby, he won't. I won't let him and neither will Sara or Ian." Gabriel knelt next to her. "We'll take care of you till your Uncle Rafe gets here." Her eyes said she didn't believe him. "That's a promise." Suddenly small hands held his face and he was looking into eyes that were far older than the child who sat in front of him.   
  
"I'll kill him for you." She smiled sweetly, releasing his shocked face. "Where's the syrup?"  
  
"Right here." He moved a dark bottle near her plate, staring at her in confusion. "Sara will be here soon. Finish your breakfast." He moved away, wondering if the child even knew what she had just said. Finally he turned away and retrieved his cup and freshened it with hot coffee. Carefully he sat across from the child and simply watched her eat. Finally he stared at the dark liquid in his cup and spoke softly. "Dianna, you shouldn't kill anyone. It isn't right."   
  
"Why not. He killed Mommy and now he wants to hurt you. That makes me mad." She put her fork down and just stared at Gabriel. "I wish I was the Lady of Justice. I would take my sword and kill him with it."   
  
"Dianna I want you to listen to me very carefully." Suddenly Gabriel became stern with the child. "One day you might get your wish and become the Lady of Justice." He took a deep breath as he spoke, careful to not let Dianna think he was angry with her. "If you get to wear the Blade you must be very careful how you use it. Never use it against someone if you are mad." He repeated his instructions as Dianna stared at him. "Never in anger Princess. You must never use the blade in anger. Promise me that. You must control your anger and use the blade wisely."   
  
"I promise." Her eyes were wide as she spoke. "Do you think I could really be the Lady of Justice one day?"   
  
"Yes I do, but you have a lot to learn before you can wear it." He smiled suddenly and patted his lap. "Come here, you have chocolate all over your mouth." She jumped off the chair and ran toward his open arms. As he carefully wiped her lips, he knew she understood what he had said. "Now, Sara will be here soon, so why don't we get the dishes done before she gets here."   
After the table was cleaned off, Gabriel sat Dianna at one of the computers and set up a game for her to play while they waited for Sara. As they laughed at the strange animals Dianna made up, the phone rang again.   
  
"Bowman here." Gabriel said into the receiver.  
  
"Gabriel, it's Sara." The voice on the other end seemed harried and out of breath. "Listen to me carefully. Dianna isn't safe there." She paused. "You need to get her out of there fast."  
  
"Sara I don't understand." Gabriel started but was cut off by Sara's sharpness.   
  
"Bowman, take the girl to the mansion. Ian will be waiting for the two of you. Get her out of there now if you care for her."   
  
Without answering, Gabriel hung up and looked at Dianna who had stopped playing and was staring at him.   
  
"Come on Princess, grab your coat." He rushed to help her out of the chair.   
  
"Where are we going?"   
  
"To visit Ian at his house." Gabriel picked up the coat and helped Dianna put it on. "You'll be safer there."   
  
"Does Ian live in a castle?" Her eyes grew wide. "He's a knight you know."  
  
"Yeah, in a way he does. Come on, he's waiting for us." Gabriel put his own coat on and grabbed his keys. Picking up Dianna, he looked around the room once then headed out the door with her.   
  
Gabriel would think about the next few minutes over and over through the years. He carried Dianna out of the building then put her on her feet as they neared his car. Although he kept looking around as they moved, he never saw the shadowed figure approach.   
  
"GABRIEL!" He looked toward Dianna as she screamed terrified.   
  
"Dianna! RUN!" He would find out later that the command came too late. He felt something slam against his head. In blinding pain, he was only aware that he was falling to the pavement, loosing consciousness. He never saw Dianna being scooped up by the man and carried away. He was also unaware that only seconds later, Ian bent next to him, checking his pulse and calling for help before leaving him to pursue Dianna and her captor. He would remember the horror of knowing he had failed to keep Dianna safe.  
"Gabriel, wake up." Sara's voice was soft and filled with alarm. "Come on Bowman, you need to open your eyes now!"  
  
"Dianna." He mumbled as he sat carefully rubbing the back of his head gingerly. "Where's Dianna." He looked into Sara's eyes and knew. "No, tell me she's safe Sara."  
  
"Ian's looking for them now." She helped him stand up slowly. "He saw the way Dianna was taken and as soon as he checked on you he called me and started after them. He hasn't called back yet." She watched him sway slightly then regain his balance. "What happened?"  
  
"After you called and said she wasn't safe here…" He could see the confusion in Sara's eyes. "You didn't call?" She shook her head. "Sara, I swear that it sounded like you. You said…or someone sounding like you said that Dianna was not safe here and to take her to the mansion." He leaned against the car. "My God what I have done." Tears began to stream down his cheeks. "I should have realized it was some kind of trick."  
  
"Gabriel. We don't have time to play the pity or blame game. We have to find Dianna and get to her before she can be hurt." She waited for the man to angrily wipe his face with the back of his sleeve. "Try to remember what I supposedly said." As he thought, Sara's phone suddenly rang. She held her hand up then pulled the phone from her pocket, flipping it open. "Pez…"   
  
"Sara, it's Ian. I found him."  
  
"Is Dianna safe? Is she all right?" Sara spoke quietly into the mouthpiece. She listened carefully and without saying anything else, closed the phone and put it back in her pocket. Slowly she turned toward Gabriel, her mouth set hard.  
  
"Sara what it is? Who was that? Is …"   
  
"Gabriel!" Sara spoke harshly to get his attention. "That was a trap."  
  
"How…who?"  
  
"Said it was Ian. Said Dianna was safe but we needed to get there fast."  
  
"So how do you know it's a trap?"   
  
"Since when has Nottingham called you Gabe?" She looked at him with eyebrows raised. As her words sank in and he understood her meaning, she began to lead him away by the shoulder. "Come on. Trap or not, we have to go." 


	11. A Childs Punishment

Part Eleven  
  
"Don't hurt him anymore." Dianna cried uncontrollably as she cowered in the corner, looking at Ian's still form. "Don't hurt him!"  
  
"Then do what I tell you." The evilness in his voice echoed through the dark warehouse. "Your other friends will be here soon. If you don't want me to hurt them like I hurt this one, you will do exactly what I tell you from now on."  
  
"But I can't." She screamed through her tears. "It's wrong!"  
  
"You can and you will if you want them to live Dianna." He moved toward her and laughed as the tiny girl tried to disappear into the shadows. "You will get that bracelet away from that cop somehow."  
  
"She won't give it to anyone." Sara suddenly appeared, glaring at the dark form. "Dianna, are you all right?"   
  
"HE HURT IAN!" Dianna shrieked as she continued to sob.   
  
"I know honey. You just stay right there." Sara noticed Gabriel trying to make it to the child out of the corner of her eye.   
  
"He said he would hurt you and Gabriel if I didn't do what he said." The child was at the point of hysterics.   
  
"Dianna honey. Just calm down." Sara spoke soothingly to the child.   
  
"She knows what I will do if you don't give me the Witchblade." The man growled menacingly. "That one thought he could best me. You see what happened to him."  
  
"Ian's fine Dianna." Sara refused to look at the man who taunted her. "You just sit right there." She looked down at her wrist and noticed that the bracelet was inert and cold.   
  
"What wrong Detective? Has the blade abandoned you?" Evil hissed and laughed. "And you!" Turning he faced Gabriel who had almost gotten to Dianna. "Do you think you can best me here?"  
  
"I kicked your ass before, I can do it again." Gabriel stood, no longer trying to hide in the shadows. "Dianna, go to Sara."  
  
"He'll hurt you Gabriel." Dianna continued to cry.   
  
"DO WHAT I TELL YOU DIANNA! GO TO SARA!" Gabriel's voice was harsher than he intended it to be, but felt relief as Dianna began moving toward Sara's outstretched arms.   
  
"Come on Baby." Sara grabbed the girl as she neared, pushing her behind her body.   
  
"Sara, make it work!" Still crying, Dianna pointed to the blade. "Make it work Sara."  
  
"It won't work Dianna." Sara motioned for the child to move against the wall. "You stay right there."   
  
"This will be too easy." Laughter filled their ears as the man simply reached out and grabbed Gabriel by the throat. "I'll take care of you first then the woman." Gabriel struggled to breath in the vise-like grasp.  
  
"Let him go." Sara's voice was low and dangerous as she neared.   
  
"Give me the bracelet and I'll let him and the other go. The child stays with me." Steel eyes glared at her. "Those are my demands."  
  
"I said, let him go." Sara pulled out her gun and pointed it at the man.   
  
"Sara no!" Gabriel said in a strangled voice. "Get Dianna and get out of here."  
  
"Shut up Mythkeeper." An evil grin formed as he spoke, tightening his grip. "She knows that I will pursue her and the child until I have what I want."  
  
"Let him go, and I'll give you the bracelet." Sara lowered her gun and looked at the still cold bracelet. "Just don't hurt anyone else." She could see Ian trying to move.   
  
"You'll give me the bracelet whether or not I let anyone go." Suddenly the large hand moved awkwardly. The sound of something snapping seemed to boom throughout the room. Gabriel suddenly became still, eyes wide and mouth slack. "Ohhh, see what you made me do? Oh well, I was tiring of this one." He tossed Gabriel aside like a broken toy causing Dianna to shriek uncontrollably. "Now give me the bracelet or I'll do the same to the other." He began to move toward Ian who was still face down on the ground.   
  
"You sonofabitch!" Without thinking Sara rushed the man, only to be picked up with one hand and thrown across the room. She fell next to Dianna who was terrified and crying.   
  
"Sara?" Dianna began to stoke Sara's hair as her tears fell on the woman's cheek. "Wake up Sara." Looking up at the man, Dianna stopped crying and glared at him. "You said you wouldn't hurt them."  
  
"I lied. Now bring me the bracelet." He growled at Dianna.   
  
"Princess, don't." Ian whispered as he watched in horror as the child's small hand touched the bracelet and carefully removed it from Sara's wrist. "Don't give it to him."  
  
Dianna didn't say anything as she looked at the bracelet. Her eyes widened as the stone seem to come alive. Looking up at the man who had hurt her friends, she put the bracelet on her small wrist. At first it was so big that it threatened to fall off, but as she stood, it seemed to shrink to fit her size.   
  
"You're a bad man." She took several steps toward the man as the bracelet began to transform on her tiny hand. "You lied and you hurt my friends." The miniature gauntlet seemed to grow a sword just the right size for Dianna's frame. "You killed my Mommy." Anger glazed her eyes and her voice. "You shouldn't have hurt them."   
  
"What's this? The little girl is going to hurt the big bad man?" The man began to laugh hard, as her small frame got closer.   
  
"Never in anger Princess. You must never use the blade in anger. Promise me that. You must control your anger and use the blade wisely." Suddenly Dianna could hear the very words Gabriel had said to her earlier in the day. She looked at Gabriel, lying in the corner; unmoving and let tears flow down her cheeks.   
  
"I promised." She took a deep breath and let her eyes move to Sara who was unconscious and then to Ian who looked at her both in terror and amazement. "I'm mad at you for hurting my friends."  
  
"Hurting your friends?" The man looked at Dianna shocked. "I killed your friend there."  
  
"I know." Finally Dianna stopped just a few feet from the man. She looked at the sword and willed it to go away. To Ian's shock, it changed from a sword to a bright silver glove. "But I promised I wouldn't hurt you when I am mad."   
  
"Well, maybe I can help you." He moved to Ian and grabbed the assassin by the hair, pulling his head back hard. He produced a knife as he glared at Dianna. "How about I kill this one too."   
  
"No." Ian found enough strength to strike the man in the knee, sending him falling to the ground and the knife to fly out of his hand. The exertion was too much; Ian fell forward, completely spent of all energy. "I'm sorry Princess." He whispered softly in sorrow.  
  
Dianna had moved quickly and now stood over the fallen man. Her eyes were blazing and set hard.   
  
"I know what to do to you." She smiled and placed the gloved hand over the man's head. "You're a bad man and need to be punished. You can't hurt people anymore." She looked at Sara who was beginning to stir. "I know. Every time you see a policeman, you have to tell them every bad thing you have ever done. You won't be able to lie ever again." Her heart began to lift as Ian moved to a sitting position. "You won't ever be able to lie to anyone, ever again."  
  
"What?" The man laughed at the words from the child. "You have to be kidding." He looked toward Sara, who had moved to Ian and was checking him out. "I killed the girl's mother." As the words left his mouth, his eyes widened in shock."   
  
"I'm not kidding." Dianna stuck her tongue out and then carefully moved toward Gabriel's fallen body. Sara and Ian joined her sadly.   
  
"Is he . . . " Sara suddenly had visions of Gabriel in another life having his neck broken by another hand. "Not again." She whispered to the surprise of Ian who could only stare at Gabriel.   
  
"He'll be fine." Dianna's eyes were still glazed over as she reached out and began to stroke Gabriel's neck with the gloved hand. "Just wait, you'll see."  
  
"Princess, honey," Ian reached out for the child slowly. "Gabriel is d . . . "  
  
"What the hell . . ." Gabriel stirred, bringing a gasp from Sara's quivering lips. Carefully he accepted help from Ian to sit. "Dianna!"  
  
"I didn't kill him Gabriel." Dianna smiled sweetly as the bracelet suddenly transformed again and grew too big for her tiny wrist. As it clattered to the floor, the sound seemed to echo off the walls loudly. "I didn't use it when I was mad."  
  
"Detective . . ." They turned to the man who sat on the floor, wide eyed. "I was going to kill all of you then take the girl with me."   
  
"Excuse me." Sara picked up the bracelet, put it back on her arm and stood. "I have some work to do." She moved to the man and motioned for him to stand up. "I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Dianna's mother Lilith. You have the right to remain silent . . . "  
  
"Yeah, I killed that bitch. She wouldn't let me have the kid."   
  
"Something just happened here, didn't it?" Gabriel allowed Ian to help him stand on his feet. "Last thing I remember was hanging like a rag doll . . . "  
  
"Sara will tell you everything soon." Ian smiled and slapped Gabriel across the back playfully, almost causing him to fall forward, making Dianna laugh softly. "I think it would be best to take Dianna back to your apartment and wait for us there." Nodding, Gabriel picked up Dianna and headed for the door. He looked back once at Sara who was handcuffing the man and then at Ian who simply nodded.   
  
"Time to go home Princess." He hugged the girl tightly in his arms, as though he were afraid of loosing her again.   
  
"Gabriel?" She hugged back as she spoke. "I'm hungry." 


End file.
